


In the waves

by Lalinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinka/pseuds/Lalinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless and unadulterated PWP, soaked into Smut.<br/>Dean takes Sam on a break to the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the waves

Dean couldn't help the smile that spread over his face, when he watched Sam in the sea with water up to his waist. He was splashing around and throwing his head back in laughter like a kid. Dean had known it was the right call to take a break and drive to Virginia from the moment he’d said it and watched the light shine brightly in Sam’s eyes. It took his breath away.  
  
He wasn't a big fan of spending hours in the water. He wasn't afraid, not even a bad swimmer, he just preferred to dive right in, swim as far as he dared to without being afraid that he might not make it back and then quickly out again. He hated having his feet on the bottom of the sea, because  _every god damn time_ something brushed along his ankles and that gave him the creeps.  
  
Sam’s head ducked under the water for the third time and under the layers of Dean’s comfort and easiness, something close to panic flared. Sam was a good swimmer, he knew that, but there was no one else in the water or on the beach, because they managed to find a piece of beach empty of other people. Tourists might not choose this beach, but for the Winchesters, it was just perfect. But now it bugged Dean a little, because if something were to happen to his little brother, he wouldn't see, he wouldn't  _know_ -  
  
Cursing under his breath, he decided he didn't need such thoughts to spoil the mood for him and decided to overcome his childish fear of  _the things that brush your ankles_ and followed his brother into the water.  
  
When the water closed around his feet, Sam emerged from the water just a few steps away from him. The water was running down his chest, dipping from his long hair and disappearing back where it belonged, where the water surrounded Sam’s slim waist. Sam looked like a Greek God of everything sexy and the relaxed expression on his face, as he sighed contently, was warming Dean’s heart, that was pumping the blood South as quickly as any time Dean’s eyes lingered on Sam’s body for too long.  
  
Sam hadn't opened his eyes just yet, so Dean closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Sam’s well-built body from behind.  
  
“Happy looks good on you, little brother,” he whispered into the younger’s ear and nuzzled his neck.  
  
Sam gasped a little and his eyes snapped open, but the small smile that tugged on his lips let Dean know, that it was a pleasant surprise. Sam turned around in Deans arms and Dean’s heart fluttered as he felt the waves of ‘happy’ and ‘love’ rolling off his brother.  
  
“Didn’t think you’d overcome your fear of the sea underworld and come here,” he chuckled, but it held no venom.  
  
“If anything comes after me, I’ll just hand you over instead,” Dean smirked.  
  
Sam scoffed in an  _as if_ kind of way and Dean had to admit, it was justified.  
  
He kissed Sam, nice and slow, his tongue caressing every inch of his brother’s mouth it could reach. He pressed his brother’s body against his own, holding him in place as he went to suck on Sam’s neck, leaving marks. As their groins pressed together, he could feel the interest of Sam’s downstairs brain, but it was no match for his own hard-on. Dean was never the long foreplay kinda guy.  
  
He felt Sam pushing him backwards, where the water was barely at their knees and then he sank down, hooking his fingers in Dean’s swim trunks to pull them down.  
  
Dean knew what Sam was doing. He thought that Dean came in the water to claim his reward for being such an awesome brother and taking them here. And not like that thought hadn’t crossed his mind. He would be getting his reward, just not like this. This was supposed to be Sam’s happy moment. He stopped Sam’s movements, pulled him back up and answered Sam’s puzzled stare with a soul-searing kiss.  
  
“Aren't you ill? You just declined a blowjob offer,” Sam chuckled against Dean’s mouth, when they finally parted to catch a breath.  
  
He pushed Sam back to the spot they were standing earlier and turned Sam back around to face the horizon.  
  
“Not ill, crazy,” he murmured against Sam’s neck and rand his hands down Sam’s arms, until they reached his fingers, then he intertwined them and hugged his brother from behind. “Crazy about you.”  
  
Sam let out the sweetest sound and ducked his head. Dean didn’t even have to see his face to know that he was blushing. Yeah, whatever Dean lacked in the chick flick department, Sam definitely made up for it.  
  
Dean let go of one of Sam’s hands and gently massaged the taller man’s abdomen, teasing the line of his swim trunks. He felt a twinge of satisfaction, when he saw the tent in front of his brother’s pants and the way Sam sucked in his breath, whenever Dean’s fingers got under the waistband and how he squirmed, when they pulled back immediately.  
  
“What is it, little brother?” Dean chimed into Sam’s ear. “Want me to touch you? Want me to take you right here, in the water, when anyone could come and see us? Is that what you want? Tell me, what you want, Sammy.”  
  
“Dean,” Sam moaned and turned around to cup Dean’s face. “Is it my birthday or something? You, this,” he waved at the ocean. “It’s too good to be true.”  
  
Dean had to admit that Sam’s suspicions were legitimate. He wasn't one to fool around or cuddle. This time it was different, though.  
  
“Just wanted to see you happy,” he said truthfully.

He loved the way Sam’s smile reached his eyes, when he meant it.  
  
“I love you,” he said quietly, hazel eyes looking straight into green ones.  
  
Sam had said those words a few times before, so there shouldn’t be a reason why Dean’s heartbeat quickened, when he heard them. But there was. Dean had never said those words back to Sam, not like  _that_ and he knew that if he had been waiting for the right moment, this was it. And he knew that Sam knew it too. But he still had his doubts and reasons that held him back.  
  
“Sam, we’re brothers,” he said without looking away. He needed Sam to see, he needed to see Sam, as well.  
  
“I-I know, Dean, but-“  
  
The light had gone from Sam’s eyes and he started to pull away. Dean put a hand behind Sam’s neck and another was pressed against the small of Sam’s back to keep him in place.  
  
“And you know that this isn't exactly...normal, right?”  
  
“Yeah, but I-“ Sam tried again with growing frustration, because Dean wouldn't let him finish.  
  
“And you also know, that I don’t want normal? I won’t settle down, find a job, anything like that. I’m a hunter. I want it to stay that way."  
  
“I know,” Sam whispered and blinked. Dean had a suspicion that he was trying to blink away tears.  
  
“And are you sure, that you can love  _that_? It’s not what you wanted, as far as I remember, it’s the exact opposite.”  
  
He could almost hear the click in Sam’s brain as he figured, where the conversation was headed and his shoulders sagged with relief.  
  
“I don’t want normal, Dean,” he said, his gaze unwavering. It was the only way Dean would ever believe him. “I’m not normal. I’m in love with my brother, how could I be normal?” he kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth. “I want you. Whatever that means, whatever you’re offering, I take it. I love you, Dean.”  
  
Dean could feel his doubts resolving and being washed away by the small waves gently crashing against him. Unknown warmth spread across his chest and he was feeling a little lightheaded.  
  
“I love you too, Sam,” he grabbed his brother’s face and looked into his eyes. “I really do.”  
  
If he thought he’d seen Sam shine before, it was nothing in compare to how bright he was now. He could light up the Times Square, that was for sure.  
  
“Bastard,” he pushed Dean, so that the older Winchester had to grab his shoulders to prevent falling backwards. “You scared me!”  
  
“Sorry,” Dean grinned sheepishly, when he finally regained his balance.  
  
“Oh you will be,” Sam said with the glint in his eyes that said that they were up for a good sex. “They say kissing under water is cool,” Sam said in a low voice as he inched closer to Dean. “Maybe I’ll kiss you until you’re out of breath and then leave you on the bottom to die.”  
  
“Maybe I won’t let you leave me,” Dean said before realizing the meaning it could hold and he decided, he meant it in every way Sam could take it.  
  
The taller man gave him a soft smile and Dean had a split second to wonder, how his brother could manage to look sweet and shy at the same time as a sexual predator and then Sam’s mouth was on his and Sam kicked his knees from behind, so that they fell into the water.  
  
Sam wasn't lying; kissing underwater was amazing! Dean didn't like the salt taste of the water that much, but something about the way he couldn't even breathe and all he could focus on was  _Sam_ was a huge turn on. He felt the lungs burn with the lack of oxygen, but he just wrapped his arms around Sam tighter.  _Not letting go._  
  
It was Sam, who relented eventually, and pulled them back above the surface. They simply stood there, Sam’s hands behind Dean’s neck, while the older brother had his arms wrapped around the other man’s body.  
  
“So much for letting me drown,” Dean chuckled between the pants.  
  
“Be an asshole and I will,” Sam retorted.  
  
“You couldn't live without me,” Dean grinned.  
  
“I guess not.”  
  
There was the soft, sweet smile again and Dean just knew that if somebody snatched him up and put him into another universe, he would never find anyone he would love as much as he loved Sam. And then Sam was pushing him backwards again, far enough so even when Dean finally  _did_ fall down on his ass, his head and most of his upper body was still above water.  
  
Sam crawled on top of him between his legs and kissed him nice and slow. Dean kissed him back just as thoroughly and then went to pay attention to Sam’s neck.  
“Oh God, Dean,” Sam gasped, when Dean sucked on the spot that he knew was making Sam’s knees week. “What you do to me, there aren't words. God, I want you. I need you, Dean. Forever.”  
  
“Forever,” Dean murmured against Sam’s skin. “Yeah, I could do that.”  
  
And then they gave in to the passion and desire. It was one thing to reject a blowjob, because Sam thought that was what Dean wanted, but to deny a needy little brother? No, Dean couldn't do that.  
  
So he kissed Sam eagerly, licked into his mouth and battled his tongue for dominance, until he felt Sam’s hand sneak into his swim trunks and cup his ass. He scooted up a little further, so that they were practically on the shore, with just a few inches of water around them. He rolled over, so that Sam was beneath him and kissed his mouth again. He roamed his hands all over Sam’s chest, feeling the firm muscles ripple under his touch.  
  
He bent down and sucked on Sam’s nipples gently. He didn't quite like the salty presence of the seawater, so he tried to lick it off as much of Sam’s body as he could reach.

Sam threw his head back and moaned. The sound of it went straight to Dean’s cock. Sam put his arms back under him to support himself and Dean was holding his hips above water. He used his teeth to peel down the swim trunks and then yanked them off with one of his hands. He threw them into the dry sand.  
  
He bent down and let his hot breath ghost over Sam’s proudly erect cock. Then he kissed and licked his lower abdomen and he could have sworn Sam whimpered.  
  
“You’re a tease,” Sam accused him, when the only attention his cock was getting from Dean, was the occasional brush against his stomach as Dean mouthed his way back up Sam’s body.  
  
“You love it,” Dean grinned against Sam’s neck.  
  
Sam made a soft sound in the back of throat, when Dean sucked in his bottom lip and then kissed him open-mouthed. He put his hands behind Dean’s neck and drew himself up. His hands slowly travelled down Dean’s sides, his mouth never leaving Dean’s. When they reached Dean’s trunks, they slipped under the material.  
  
“Not fair,” he managed to breathe out between the hot kisses. “Off,” he demanded and pushed the trunks down to Dean’s ankles. Then he threw them away, just as Dean did with his.  
  
Sam put his legs around Dean’s waist and rocked his hips gently. Dean groaned at the feeling of flesh against flesh. He would never get tired of having sex with Sam.

He pushed Sam back and lifted his hips again. This time he didn’t take the time to tease and closed his lips around the tip of Sam’s hard member.  
  
“Unngh,” Sam’s eyes rolled back and he had to lean back on his arms again, if he didn’t want to end up underwater.  
  
Dean took his cock in and started bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on Sam’s cock. He pressed his tongue flat on the underside and swirled it around the top, just the way Sam liked it. He could tell by the way Sam’s breath shallowed and his cock twitched, that he was close.  
  
“Dean, oh God, yes!” he moaned and spilled down Dean’s throat.  
  
Dean swallowed it all and used the salt water to rinse his mouth before he pulled Sam up and kissed him again.  
  
“Talk to me,” Sam whispered into his mouth and Dean felt his long fingers curl around his member. He knew that if his cock could talk, it would have sighed in relief.  
  
“You like it when I talk dirty?” Dean laughed softly and then moaned as Sam started moving his hand.  
  
Gorgeous and smart as Sam was, he was also really shy. When Dean leaned to his ear, for example in the library, just to whisper sweet dirty things to his ear, he would always flush bright red. But he would get incredibly hard in just a few seconds, too.  
  
“Like your voice,” Sam murmured and nibbled on Dean’s bottom lip.  
  
“You’re such a girl,” Dean chuckled and threaded his fingers in Sam’s hair. “But you’re  _my_ girl, right? My little Sammy, guuh,” he let out a grunt as Sam’s thumb ran over the head of his cock. “You’re the only one, who gets to see me like this. So needy for your touch, your taste, your smell.” To emphasize his words, he nuzzled Sam’s hair and breathed in deeply.  
  
“But you’re just as needy, aren't you? You’re aching to have my mouth on you, to touch you in places no one ever touched you before. You want it bad, don’t you? To feel my fingers up your ass,” Sam’s grip on his cock loosened, as he was losing himself in the words that were spilling from Dean’s mouth. Dean let one of his fingers caress and tease Sam’s hole gently, not quite pushing in.  
  
“You want me to get you ready for my cock and then you want me to fuck you so good, that you’ll be able to feel it for weeks afterwards. And I will do it for you, because you’re the one for me.”  
  
Slowly, he lowered Sam on his back and pressed two of his fingers inside Sam. Sam was so far gone by then, that he didn’t even hiss.  
  
“Tell me, Sammy,” Dean whispered so close to his brother’s lips, that they actually brushed, when he talked. “Am I the only one for you?”  
  
“Y-yes,” Sam managed to gasp, between the groans and moans as Dean’s fingers were brushing against his prostate. “The only one. Dean, please.”  
  
“What, little brother?” Dean took a pleasure in seeing Sam so ready to beg, but still too shy to do it. It was the only torture, he could cause Sam, without ever feeling guilty about it.  
  
“D-Dean...,” Sam squirmed beneath him. “P-please, Dean. Do it. Fuck me. Please!”  
  
Dean half took pity on his writhing little brother, half on his achingly hard cock and slowly buried himself into Sam. He tried to be as careful about it as possible, because with all the water around them, it might hurt Sam more than it should. But as he was halfway inside his brother, Sam lifted his hips to have Dean as deep as possible.  
  
He let out a content sigh and pulled Dean’s head down to kiss him deeply. When they finally pulled away, Dean caressed Sam’s cheeks with his thumbs and hoped, that his eyes were mirroring the love and adoration, that he saw in Sam’s hazel ones.  
  
Then he started thrusting into Sam, both men moaning and crying out in pleasure. Dean’s hand fisted Sam’s already hard-again cock. The tight heat of Sam’s ass was bringing him to the edge fast. He thrust madly into Sam a few more times and then he was coming deep inside him, crying out Sam’s name. Sam bit down on his shoulder and then came too.  
  
Both Winchester stood still for a few moments, trying to catch their breath again. Dean was the first one to wrinkle his nose, when he noticed that they were swimming in Sam’s come.  
  
“Eww, gross,” he said and slipped out of Sam, dragging them both further from the evidence of their orgasm.

Sam looked around and laughed.  
  
“And to think, children actually  _swim_ in this,” he shook his head. “I don’t think I’ll ever look at the sea the same.”  
  
Dean smiled down softly at his brother and bowed his head to kiss his forehead.  
  
“Yeah, me neither.”  
  
Sam took his wrist and smiled at him warmly. He was about to say something, when a breeze of cold wind made Dean shiver.  
  
“Okay, it’s getting late,” Sam chuckled and stood up. “Let’s find a motel.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Dean said, washed both their swimming trunks from the sand and they quickly put their clothes on.  
  
“You know,” Sam said softly as they were walking back to the Impala. “We should do this more often.”

Dean cocked his eyebrow.

“We can do it again, as soon as we get a room,” he said with a wink.  
  
“Not what I meant, maniac,” Sam laughed and punched his brother’s shoulder. “I meant this,” he waved toward the sea. “The break and all that.”  
  
“Sure we could,” Dean smiled and pressed his brother against the Impala’s door, taking his head in his hands and kissing him slowly and thoroughly. “I still think we should do it again, when we got the room,” he added with a mischievous grin. “I mean, you  _did_ come twice, whereas me only once, so you actually owe me...” he trailed off and headed to the driver’s door.  
  
“I’ll see what I can do,” Sam winked, when they were both sitting inside the Impala.  
  
Sam was still shining and it had nothing to do with the sun shining over him. Dean was pretty certain that  _he_ was the reason Sam was grinning like a little kid on Christmas and there had never been anything, that could have made him feel better.  
  
He started the engine and the Impala went on the road in a cloud of dust.


End file.
